Wanted
by xoxoRuflyGirl
Summary: Hope needs to feel wanted. Aiden makes sure his wife gets what she wants even if not at first.


_**Wanted**_

Hope headed down the stairs to Aiden's new at-home office. They had taken a downstairs spare bedroom of their home and converted it into an office he could work at home in so that he didn't always have to go to his law office. It kept them both happy by him being home more.

He had been working late, and she was ready for him to come to bed. She had gotten some new lingerie earlier that she was eager to try out. Usually he was the one in the mood for her, but tonight, _she_ was really in the mood for _him_ , which is part of the reason she had gone out and bought the new lingerie. She was currently wearing it. It was a purple lace corset with matching purple underwear. She even wore the matching guarders with it and black heels. It was a little sheer, not leaving much to the imagination. But Ciara and Chase were both away for the weekend in Washington D.C. for a school field trip, leaving them the house to themselves. It seemed as if ever since she and Aiden had gotten married, her sexual appetite for him had increased immensely. Of course she had always been more than willing to give into his pleas to make love, but lately she had been wanting him even more. Tonight was no different. It had been a few days since they had last made love, which was a record for them. She supposed maybe that was why she was particularly in the mood for him tonight.

She gently knocked on his office door.

"Come in," he said, sounding absentminded.

She came in, and slowly sashayed over to him. She hugged him from behind. "What'cha doin'?" she asked.

Aiden sighed. "Just working on a difficult case. He looks guilty as sin, but something in me tells me it isn't him."

Hope kissed the side of his neck, her hair falling down over his right shoulder. "You've been working for hours. Why don't you take a break for the night and come to bed?"

Aiden glanced at the wall clock above his desk. "It's only nine o'clock."

"I know, but we don't have to sleep, if you know what I mean," Hope purred into his ear.

Aiden sighed, "Baby, I'm really busy right now. I have to get this figured out. He doesn't have much time. His hearing is in just a couple of days."

"You're a good lawyer. I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out. Taking the night off won't make a difference," Hope assured him, slowly running her hands up his chest.

He gently picked her hands off his chest, and dropped them. "I need every bit of time I can get."

Hope sighed. He was making this harder than he usually did. In fact, he was usually all for making love to her. Maybe he was too busy to get the hint. She walked over to the side of his desk, and sprawled herself across it, resting her head up with her hand, giving him full visual access to her new lingerie. "Are you sure you can't spare a half hour or so?"

"Hope, no. I'm sorry, but I'm very busy right now," he said, sounding frustrated.

Hope pouted. "Please, Mr. Jennings?" She leaned in towards him. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" She lowered her eyes. "Or should I say, you on top of me? Or me on top of you. I'm good with either." She grinned at him, then went in for a kiss. As she did this, she accidentally knocked over a folder of his, causing files to fly out of it onto the floor.

Aiden sighed. "Hope! No means no! Now look what you've done!" He got out of his chair and started picking up the files. "What part of 'I'm busy' didn't you understand? Please, just go to bed or something. Just leave me in peace to work!"

Hope felt her heart sink. He hadn't talked to her like that in a very long time. He had also never rejected her like that before. "Fine," she said, trying not to tear up. Normally something like this would make her angry, but due to the situation, it broke her heart a little, therefore rendering her too sad to be angry. She hadn't even said anything about her lingerie. Maybe now that she was getting older, she had lost her touch.

"Sorry to have bothered you. I'll just leave you to do your work in peace," she said, trying her best not to let her voice crack.

Aiden stood up, the files in his hands. His expression softened a bit. "Hope, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

Hope shook her head, and pushed some hair behind her ears, suddenly feeling silly now. Here she was dressed in something any other woman's husband would go crazy over if their wife wore it. Whereas _her_ husband didn't even seem to notice it. "No, don't worry about it. Your work is obviously more appealing to you than your wife is right now. It's fine. I totally get it." She clearly didn't, but it was what it was.

"Hope…" he trailed off.

She left his office, and closed the door behind her. Then, she went into the coat closet, grabbed the longest jacket she had, which went to almost her knees, put it on, tied it tightly around herself, then left. She knew she really should have changed before leaving, but she was too embarrassed and ashamed to stay in the house alone with her husband another minute!

She hopped into her car, and headed for the pub.

…

She got a seat and ordered a coffee. She wasn't hungry for anything. She just needed a coffee too relax. She wanted to be alone, that is why she had gone to the pub. It was never that busy on a Friday night. Most people were at one of the clubs.

However, it was her ex-husband's family's pub, so she should have known someone she knew would come in. Sure enough, Kayla came in, saw her, and decided to sit down in front of her.

"Hey, you!" Kayla said, excitement in her voice, and a huge smile on her face. "It's been a hot minute since I've last seen you. How's married life been treating you?" Kayla paused. "Wait. Where's Aiden? You look sad. Tell me you didn't get into a fight."

Hope shook her head, and sipped her coffee before responding. "If you can call him yelling at me, but me not yelling back a fight."

Kayla winced. "Uh oh. What's wrong?"

Hope sighed. "He was working in his home office, and I was in the mood for…" she trailed off, suddenly embarrassed.

Kayla smirked. "A little bit of sexy time?"

A waiter came over then, and she quickly ordered a coffee of her own and some clam chowder. Once the waiter had gone, she turned her attention back to Hope.

Hope nodded. "I had bought some new lingerie today that I thought for sure would drive him wild."

"But it didn't?" Kayla asked.

Hope shook her head, and recounted to her what had happened.

Kayla winced. "Ouch."

Hope nodded. "Tell me about it! I was humiliated. I apologized to him, closed his office door, then grabbed my jacket, and came here."

Kayla's coffee arrived then. She thanked the waiter, then tore a sugar packet open, and poured it into her coffee. "Well, you can take your jacket off. It's not what cool out yet. It's always so hot in here."

Hope shook her head. "I can't. I'm still wearing my lingerie."

Kayla laughed. "You didn't change before you left the house?"

Hope shook her head. "I was too embarrassed to stay there with him alone."

Kayla poured some cream into her coffee and stirred it, then took a sip. She then raised an eyebrow. "This isn't the Hope I know. The Hope I know doesn't get embarrassed that easily. In fact, the Hope I know would have given him a piece of her mind!"

Hope blushed. "I'm embarrassed because I feel like I'm not attractive to him any longer. "I'm older than him, and now that we're married, maybe I've lost the appeal to him now that he officially has me forever."

Kayla rolled her eyes. "Hope, please! For starters, you are only seven years older than he is. And even then, you get more beautiful with age. I don't know how you do it."

"Oh stop," Hope said modestly.

Kayla shook her head. "I'm not just saying that, it's true! I know Aiden is crazy mad nuts about you. Are you kidding me? I've seen the way he looks at you. He looks at you like the whole world revolves around you."

"Well, he didn't act like that tonight," Hope said, sipping more of her coffee.

Kayla's chowder arrived. She thanked the waiter, and once he had gone, she responded to Hope. "Hope, trust me. He is just as turned on by you now as he always has been. In fact, I'm sure marriage has turned him on to you even more. Right now, he's just frustrated with work. All men get that way. They have to be in control of everything and every time. Trust me, I know."

"How are things with you and Steve going anyway?" Hope asked.

"We're starting to get to a good place again, but he still has a ways to go before we're back to how we used to be." Kayla took a bite of her chowder. "Now don't change the subject. I want you to go back home, and demand that he make love to you. You remind him that you are his wife, and it is his job to please you."

Hope smirked. "I know you mean well, Kay, but there's not much romance in that. I don't want him to make love to me out of obligation. Anyway, I'm tired. I'm just going to go home, change into something that is actually more comfortable, and then go to sleep."

Kayla shrugged. "If you insist, but I still say you have to be demanding in order to get what you want sometimes."

Again, Hope smirked "I'll keep that in mind." She finished the last of her coffee, then put down a ten dollar bill to cover the cost of both hers and Kayla's orders as well as the tip. "Thanks for the talk. Your chowder and coffee are on me."

Kayla stood up. "Hope, you don't have to do that."

Hope nodded. "I know. I want to."

Kayla hugged her. "Well, thank you. It's my treat next, and I'm not taking no for an answer!"

Hope hugged her tightly back and laughed. "All right."

"Goodnight. Don't let it get to you. You're an incredibly beautiful woman, and I know Aiden sees that," Kayla assured her.

"Goodnight," Hope said. She sure hoped that Kayla was right. Right now, she wasn't feeling that she was.

…

When Hope got home, she took her jacket off and hung it back in the closet. She glanced at the hallway. It was dark. There wasn't a light coming out from underneath Aiden's office door either. In fact, the only light that was on, was the living room light. He must have gone to bed, she figured. All right, now she was a little angry. She had only been gone forty-five minutes. He had acted like he had to work all night, and simply could not take a break for her. Now here he was done working already?

With a sigh, she turned off the living room light, locked the door, then turned on the stairway lights, and stared to head upstairs. She paused when she saw a note on the bottom stair. She picked it up, unfolded it, and read it.

 _"Baby, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. Please know that I love every single part of you."_

She smiled, her heart melting a bit. So he did still care about her!

She noticed a note on the second stair. She picked it up, unfolded it, and read it.

 _You have the biggest heart. It's so big it will forgive a jerk like me, right?_

The third stair also had a note. She then realized, they all had notes. She picked up the third note, unfolded it, and read it.

 _You hair is so silky, and soft. I love running my fingers through it. It always smells so clean and good. Not to mention it frames your perfectly shaped face perfectly. Too many perfects? Never when it comes to you. ;)_

Hope smiled big at this one. She picked up the note on the forth step and unfolded it to read it.

 _Your eyes are so beautiful. When you bat those long lashes at me, you can get whatever you'd like out of me. When I don't have my head up my ass like tonight that is. ;)_

Hope laughed out loud at that one, and picked up and unfolded the fifth note.

 _Your nose is adorable. A perfect touch to your perfect face._

She unfolded he note on the sixth step.

 _Your smile lights up my whole universe. And your neck… I could kiss it all day and all night!_

Her smile grew as she picked up the seventh note and unfolded it.

 _Your breasts are so supple, and perfectly shaped. The perfect size for my mouth._

She sighed with contentment. He sure had a way with words. He could be romantic and hot all in one without losing any of the romance.

The eight note was unfolded and read next.

 _Your arms are so tone, yet still remain feminine, and your stomach is flat, and perfect. I swear your whole body is flawless. And those long and beautiful fingers—the one holding your engagement and wedding ring being my favorite of them all—I wanna kiss them._

She felt her heart pound, and picked up the ninth note.

 _You know exactly what part I'm talking about when I say that it's a perfect fit for me. And I do mean perfect. You fit me like a glove, Baby. And don't even get me started on your backside._

Hope blushed, and covered her mouth. She couldn't help but giggle at that one.

She reached the tenth step and final step, then opened the note to read it.

 _You have the sexiest long legs in all the planet. I love the way you wrap them around me when I…You know._

She reached the hallway, and there was another note at the top of the stairs.

 _Your feet are pretty unlike most feet. They are, like everything else on your body the perfect size. And you always know the color to paint your nails that looks the sexiest you. Same with your beautiful fingernails of course._

There were no more letters, but there was a trail of red rose petals leading to the bedroom door.

Hope flicked off the hallway light, and entered the bedroom. She gasped, and covered her mouth at what she saw.

…..

The whole bedroom was lit with candles, and the floor had a trail of red rose petals leading to the bed, which had the same red rose petals all over the bed. There stood Aiden at the foot of the bed in a black terrycloth robe. He presented a long-stem, thornless red rose to her.

Hope smiled. "This is all so beautiful!" She took the rose from him and brought it to her nose. "Thank you. I love it!"

"It's not as beautiful as you are," he murmured.

"Thank you for all the wonderful notes. I love them!" she said.

He took the notes from her and set them on the bedside table, and then he took the rose from her and set it in the vase full of water he had all set up on the bedside table as well. He then placed his hands over her waist, and pulled her close to him. "Baby, I'm so sorry I got so caught up with the stress of my case that I didn't take the time to appreciate you or this incredibly sexy outfit you're wearing." He ran his hands slowly down the sides of her body and licked his lips. "I had a moment of temporary insanity."

Hope smiled. "It's okay. Work will do that to you. I was just worried that, now that we're married, you've lost your desire for me. I know I'm getting older, and—"

Aiden cut her off with a finger to her lips. "Stop right there. Are you kidding me? Baby, I get more attracted to you by the second! How could you ever think…? And as far as you being older than me, it's only by seven years. Trust me, there are women much younger than you who aren't even an eighth as sexy as you are."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Hope said.

Aiden shook his head. "Baby, I am not just saying that. Trust me when I tell you, to me, you are the most beautiful woman that ever existed and ever will exist. I love you, Hope. You're the best thing that ever happened to me besides Chase. And as for this outfit…." He moaned. "Baby, I'm going to need you to get in that bed right now, so I can devour you."

Hope smiled, then kissed him softly on the lips.

Aiden moaned, and hungrily kissed her back. He picked her up and carried her to bed. He laid her down onto the bed, and stood up only to remove the robe he was wearing.

"So, do you like my new lingerie?" she purred, running her fingers through his hair as he lay on top of her.

He brushed his lips against her ear. "I think my body is an indication of exactly how much I like it," he ground his body up against hers. "If you catch my drift."

She licked her lips, her own body starting to tingle. "So you do like it?" She grinned playfully.

"Mm, baby, I love it!" he murmured.

They both moaned, then started kissing, softly at first, then more intensely as the seconds passed.

"You are so incredibly beautiful," Aiden murmured. "I meant every word in those notes." He nuzzled her hair with his nose. "Mm… You always smell so good…like coconuts. And your hair is so soft…"

She smiled. "That would be my coconut shampoo. It works wonders."

"Even your face shape is beautiful. It fits all your features perfectly." He gently ran his hands along the shape of her face. He kissed over her forehead and her eyes. He kissed her nose and both of her cheeks. Then he kissed her lips for a moment, before moving on to her neck.

His hands ran up her back, underneath the corset. "Mm, I forgot to mention your back in the notes. "I love that too, always so silky soft…" he murmured.

"I have good body lotion," she said. "Remember? You put it on for me this morning."

He grinned. "Ah yes. Before I left for work." He tugged at the corset. "Now how do you get this thing off?"

"The laces in the front," Hope said, before taking his face between her hands and kissing his lips passionately.

He moaned into the kiss, and kissed her for a moment before breaking the kiss. He kissed her shoulders, and down her arms to her hands, and then over her fingers to the tips.

His fingers made quick work of the laces over her corset. She lifted her torso up just enough for him to remove the corset from under her and toss it to the floor.

She lay back down, and he began kissing her collarbone down to her left breast. He let his tongue play with it before taking as much as he could of it in his mouth, sucking on it a moment before mirroring his actions with other one.

Hope closed her eyes, one hand in his hair, the other hand resting over his lower back. Her breathing was starting to get heavy.

He licked his lips. "So they don't fit completely in my mouth, obviously, but they fit enough to my liking…" He kissed between her breasts, down to her stomach and past her navel. He kissed down her left side, and then her right side.

She laughed. "That tickles."

He grinned at her, and unclipped her guarders from her underwear. She had ditched her shoes downstairs, so all he had to do was toss the guarders to the floor before slowly pulling down her knee-high stockings, kissing her legs and then feet as he exposed her skin. Down to the floor with her guarders the knee-highs went.

He then climbed under the covers, and pulled the covers over both of them.

He kissed her cheek. "Good night, Baby. I love you."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't think so. You're forgetting a very important part, Mr. Jennings."

He smirked knowingly. "What part?"

She narrowed her eyes even more at him. "You know darn well what part."

He grinned, then slowly walked his index and middle finger down her stomach until they reached their goal past her stomach. He began stroking her over her underwear. "You mean down here?"

She moaned, threw back her head, and bit her lip. "Mm hm…"

He got on top of her again, and began kissing over her underwear.

She moaned, her fingers tightening in his hair. Her breathing was rapid now. "Yes…"

He moved on to her waistband. He took it between his teeth, then with the assistance of his hands, pulled down her underwear, and got them off of her. He tossed them to the floor. "Better?" he asked.

She placed her hands over the waistband of his tight black boxer-briefs, and pulled them down and off. She tossed them to the floor with her own underwear. "It's about to be," she purred.

"Mm, you got that right, baby. Much better for both of us…" He held her close, and slowly entered her, moaning as he did so. "Just like I said in the notes, you fit me like a glove, Baby."

"Do I feel good?" Hope murmured.

Aiden's eyes glazed over with lust for her. "Baby, you have no idea how good you're making me feel right now."

"Show me," Hope murmured in his ear.

He kissed her softly on the lips. He knew exactly what his wife loved. He could tell by the sounds she made. For instance, her breathing would start off heavy at the beginning, then her heavy breathing would turn into a slight whimper, then he would make love to her a slight bit more forceful until her whimpers turned into full on moans, then he'd increase his force more until her moans got louder and more frequent. Finally, he'd increase both his force and speed until her loud moans turned into screams of pleasure loud enough to wake the neighbors, and it wasn't long after that that whey would both have reached their goal.

Things played out exactly has he had planned, maybe even sooner than he liked it to play out. He couldn't help it. The way she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, and the way she arched her back, pressing her hands firmly over his lower back and therefore forcing her body to meet with his own movement… The way she cried out his name over and over… He knew that, like he knew what his wife loved, Hope knew what her husband loved.

She never liked to talk when making love with him. He always made sure she was too full of pleasure to speak anyway. But, as he made love to her, he made sure to repeatedly tell her how much he loved her.

"You're so sexy…" He kissed her neck. "So beautiful." He kissed her breasts. "So perfect." He kissed her lips. "You're everything I ever dreamed of and more"

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I love you, Mr. Jennings."

He gently stroked her cheek. "I love you too, Mrs. Jennings."

They kissed softly on the lips. They continued making love, and even after their goal was reached, they laid together as one, neither one quite ready to let the other go just yet.

After a moment more of kissing, Aiden collapsed beside her. But he quickly took her back into his arms and kissed her some more. "Am I forgiven for the way I acted earlier?" he asked her.

She grinned at him, and gently stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "You're more than forgiven."

Aiden moaned and they kissed some more.

After a bit, Aiden got up and blew the candles out, then climbed back into bed, and let Hope rest her head on his chest.

He kissed the top of her head, then gently ran his fingers through her hair. She was already starting to drift off to sleep. "I love you," he murmured."

"I love you too," she said, just about asleep now. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For making me feel wanted." Those were her last words before she finally fell asleep.

He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. "Always," murmured before drifting off to sleep himself. "You will always be wanted."

 _ ***The End***_


End file.
